A Familiar Face
by charliemad
Summary: A familiar face enters Jesse's life, throwing it into complete choas.


[pic]A Familiar Face  
  
Disclaimer: I have just borrowed all of the characters in this story and in no way intend to make money from this story. I am just having fun using my imagination and my favourite characters. Summary: A familiar but distant face enters Jesse's life turning it around and throwing it into an unlimited amount of chaos. Poor Jesse!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A weary doctor entered the lounge seeking comfort and saviour, this was in the form of a coffee and a long awaited chat with Dr Sloan. Dr Travis had just endured the worst possible shift, a major incident leaving 12 people dead, including 4 children, had made its way to CG trauma and wreaked havoc throughout. This was not an ideal shift for an over worked and very stressed Jesse. Jesse sat down opposite Mark, " Want to talk Jesse?" enquired Mark after studying his face to see that Jesse's usual spark had faded.  
  
" Sure you want to talk to me, I'm not exactly the best person to have a conversation with at the moment."  
  
" What's wrong Jess, you got that look in your eyes."  
  
"What look?"  
  
Just as Mark was about to reply a voice came across the tannoy'  
  
" Call for Dr Travis on line 3, call for Dr Travis on line 3" Jesse managed to hoist his weary and weak body over to the phone and forced his exhausted arm to pick up the handset,  
  
" Jesse, go now, run away, go somewhere, somewhere no one will find you, you are in danger, you must believe me."  
  
" What? Who are you? What do you mean I'm in ."  
  
The phone went dead, Jesse stood transfixed unsure how to react. For a brief moment he was sure he was going crazy, but, the voice on the phone sounded familiar but from where?  
  
" Jesse, are you ok? You look a bit shocked, is something wrong?" Mark looked at Jesse waiting for a reply from his dazed friend, his face slowly developed a worried look, he was concerned for his pal, his 'other son'.  
  
A few seconds passed before Jesse snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Mark.  
  
" I've got to go." This was the last reply Mark was to hear from Jesse for nearly two weeks. Jesse turned and ran out of the lounge.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jesse wasn't quite sure why he believed the phone call; he wasn't quite sure what gave him the sudden burst of energy to run out of the hospital, and, rush home to pack. He had so many questions unanswered running through his mind, Who was the familiar caller? Why am I in danger? Who wants to get me so bad that I have got to leave L.A? Jesse's thoughts were caught short by a tiny stabbing pain in his back, he had just enough time to turn round and see a blurred figure wielding a gun before he fell to the floor.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Jesse had ran out of the doctors lounge Mark had called Steve to tell him about the call,  
  
" He seemed very stunned, almost as if he was in shock, what ever was said by the mystery caller was definitely shocking news."  
  
" So after the call Jess just ran out of the lounge, he left without saying anything to you. Dad, some thing weird is going on, Jesse would never do that normally, he regards you as a second dad."  
  
" I know Steve, that's what worries me." Mark voice shook as he said this. He knew Steve was right.  
  
Jesse did regard him as his dad, the dad he never had. He regarded the whole gang as family, Steve was his big bro, and Amanda was his loving sister.  
  
" Dad, dad, are you still there?" Steve knew what his dad was thinking; he knew how much Jesse means to him. He knew this would be hard on his dad.  
  
" I'm still here, but not for long. Meet me outside in 20 minutes, we are going to look for him, I'll page Amanda."  
  
" Ok dad, whatever you say." Steve knew there was no fighting with his father, once he had an idea in his head it was there to stay.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
His eyes flickered in the blinding light. His whole body felt numb from the lasting effects of the tranquilizer. He slowly became accustomed to the light and opened his eyes fully to investigate where he was. Jesse was still puzzled from the events from what he believed to be the night before. As he gazed around the room he realized he was in some kind of motel. Still suffering from blurred vision he wasn't quite sure how to react when a hazy figure opened the door and approached him. At first he froze with terror, then his captor spoke.  
  
" Everything is going to be fine JT, no one is going to harm you now you're with me"  
  
Jesse's vision was become clearer and so was his hearing; only one person ever called him JT,  
  
" Dad?"  
  
The figure stepped forward and became more defined. The figure was a man in his 50's with light brown hair and brown eyes. He resembled Jesse in an uncanny way. The way a father and son resemble each other.  
  
" I'm so sorry I had to bring you here this way JT, I knew how you would react if I tried to bundle you into a car, I didn't want us to meet again this way and because of this, I'm sorry son, I've messed things up again."  
  
Jesse stared at him as he said all this, taking every word in but not believing any of it. He finally stood up; shakily he walked over to his dad and stared him in the eyes. His dad met his eyes and seen all the hate, anger, abandonment and sorrow in his son's eyes.  
  
" How could you? How dare you?" Jesse's voice became louder and more demanding with each word. " You left me, you ran away, and now you expect to just waltz back into my life! Just look at how much trouble you have caused already! Do you realize how much pain you caused me, how hard it was to think that my dad didn't love me! I'm sorry dad, but you are nothing to me now, I have got a new life, a new family, I DON'T NEED YOU!"  
  
Jesse was breathing harder, his eyes bloodshot, his face bright red, reality had hit him so hard in the space of a few seconds, all of his previous hidden torments about his farther came flooding out all at once. This was too much for Jesse to take all at once. With that Jesse slumped to the floor and lay lifeless on the carpet.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Jesse, can you hear me? Jesse, it's me, Amanda, Jesse, open your eyes." Amanda stared at Jesse for the first time in 2 weeks and waited for a reaction.  
  
" Come on JT, listen, open your eyes now!" he became frantic as his urged his son to react.  
  
" I think it's best if you wait outside Mr."  
  
" Travis, Agent Dane Travis, I'm JT's dad" Agent Travis stared into Amanda's eyes. She saw the worry in his eyes but still had to turn him away.  
  
" I still think it's best if you go and wait in the relatives room, I will send someone through to explain the situation shortly." Amanda wheeled Jesse in Room 7 and left his dad in the capable hands of Susan, Jesse's girlfriend.  
  
Mark came in as soon as he got the anonymous call at his house about Jesse. He rushed into Room 7 to find Amanda talking to Jesse who was unconscious on the hospital bed.  
  
" Oh Jesse, where have you been? We've all been worried sick, no trace of you, no calls, nothing. What is going on?"  
  
" Amanda, What's wrong, how is he?" Amanda turned round to see Mark looking exhausted and extremely worried.  
  
" Mark, thank god you're here. Jesse is in the middle of a right mess. A man bought him in claiming to be his dad, he seems to be in shock and drugged. It looks as if someone shot him with a tranquilizer gun!'  
  
" Whoa, wait a minute."  
  
Mark and Amanda spun round to see Steve standing at the door.  
  
" His dad is dead, and why the hell would anyone shoot Jesse" Steve stood at the door looking concerned and mystified at the amount of trouble that has evolved around Jesse in the 2 weeks he has been missing.  
  
Whilst all three stood trying to figure out an answer a small, weak but distinctive voice said,  
  
" I c.can. a..answer that for you s..Steve" Jesse opened his eyes and turned to them, " I lied ". All three stood rooted to the spot. All unsure what to react to first. The fact that Jesse was awake or that Jesse knew the answers to their questions or the fact that Jesse had lied to them!  
  
Steve snapped out of his trance first and responded. " What the bloody hell is going on Jesse?! What do you mean you lied? And where the hell have you been so that someone would shoot you with a tranq?"  
  
Jesse stared at Steve with disbelief. He had never shouted at him like this. Fair enough they argued but never this bad. Mark and Amanda looked at Jesse then at Steve. They saw the pain in Jesse's eyes and from the expression on his face. They realized how much what Steve had said and how he said it really destroyed Jesse on the inside. Steve soon noticed the sorrow in his 'little brothers' eyes, a pain hit his heart with an intense force when he looked in his eyes, he had caused that sorrow, and only he could take it away and mend both their hearts. He approached Jesse and sat on the bed, the next thing he knew he couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he was repeating I'm so sorry over and over again until he finally acknowledged Jesse,  
  
" It's okay Steve, its okay."  
  
" You forgive me?"  
  
" How could I not forgive my big brother!" Jesse smiled as he said this. His smile and his words mended both hearts and made them stronger. They were brothers again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"I hate to interrupt but Jesse's dad wants to know what's going on?"  
  
Mark nodded to Susan. She took this as a yes to let him come in. Dane Travis entered and met 3 strangers gazing at him and Jesse with his back to him.  
  
" It's time I explain to you all, especially Jesse." Dane paused to try and think of a way to explain the mess that he made of Jesse's childhood. " JT has probably told you that I was dead, I can understand why." Dane then went on to explain that when JT was younger he used to go 'away on holiday' but really he was taking on CIA tasks. He then carried on to say that soon JT became suspicious and wanted to know why he always went away. " As JT got older it became harder for me to try and cover up my job but I couldn't tell him the real reasons why I went."  
  
Steve knew the feeling " You were kind of in the same situation as me and my dad then, I hardly ever tell him about my tasks so he becomes suspicious and worries."  
  
Jesse turned over and looked at Steve then snapped,  
  
" Don't compare my situation to yours Steve, at least you don't run away or your dad doesn't run away. You are worth more than him!" As he said the last sentence he pointed at his dad frustrated.  
  
Everyone looked at Jesse shocked, they never thought that such words could ever escape Jesse's mouth, they never though that Jesse could bottle all his feelings up, especially ones as strong and hurtful, inside him. Dane was the only one that didn't look shocked. Deep down he knew that one day he would hear those remarks; he also knew that they were true. He carried on.  
  
" By the time JT was 16 we hardly spoke, the gap between us grew bigger and bigger. Eventually the task I dreaded arrived, I had to go undercover and solve a major case, and I had to go again, but this time for 4 years or more. I knew no matter how hard I tried I couldn't explain to JT what was going on so I just left. That is the biggest moment of my life that regret the most, if only I could of told him." Dane stood up and looked at Jesse and said one last thing before he left the room, " I'm sorry JT, I did love you and I still do, can you ever forgive me?" Dane's heart beat faster and faster as they all waited with baited breath for Jesse's reply'  
  
" I can never forgive you. And my name is Jesse, NOT JT, you'd know I hated being called that if you hadn't of run off! You never loved mum or me. You loved your work more. If you loved us you would of told us where you went and who you really were. Lying is another of you strong points isn't it, that and pretending to care for someone." Tears streamed down Jesse's face as he said something he had bottled up inside him for over 10 years. His heart had been torn in two all over again. Dane bowed his head and walked out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
For the next 3 days Jesse stayed at C.G suffering from the after effects of the tranquilizer and exhaustion. Everyday Mark, Amanda and Steve would meet in Jesse's room to try and get him to speak. It never worked. After trying to save Jesse's soul everyday they would congregate in the doctors lounge and try to contact Dane. After 4 days they finally tracked down Dane. He was at Jesse's flat. Steve had gone to get some things for Jesse when he found him crying on the flat floor. Steve informed him of the news,  
  
" Hi Dane, we've been looking for you. I've got some news about Jesse"  
  
Dane turned to see Steve towering above him as he crouched on the floor. "He is alright isn't he?" Dane managed to croak.  
  
"He's getting better, He still hasn't spoke yet, but he is well enough to come home He is staying me, my dad and Amanda." Steve hesitated " you're welcome to join us if you want. It might help Jesse."  
  
Dane paused and thought before he replied, " He needs to be watched, that is my duty." " So you are coming?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
" Are you comfy Jesse?" Amanda waited attentively for a reply, but to no avail.  
  
She walked to Mark's kitchen and expressed her concerns, " Mark, I'm really worried, he should of spoke by now. It is as if he brain has just shut down an he has blocked everything out, including us."  
  
" DAD!!!" Steve bellowed to his dad.  
  
" IN HERE" Mark replied.  
  
Mark walked out to greet Steve but instead.  
  
" Dane!!" the surprise stunned Mark.  
  
" I found him at Jesse's flat. He has agreed to stay with us and watch over Jesse."  
  
" That's great news. You will help an awful lot."  
  
Amanda came in to investigate what all the commotion was about. As soon as she seen Dane she ran up to him and they embraced. She whispered, " You're our last hope"  
  
Later that evening they sat down to dinner to enjoy one of the Sloan specialties, a BBQ Bobs rib and steak special! Nobody seemed to be quite on planet earth, everyone picked at his or her food and said nothing. Dane was the bravest person at the table. He broke the silence.  
  
" You all need to listen to me. We have all had our little arguments and worries the past few weeks but we need to put them aside and focus on the main problem."  
  
All at the table looked worried and panicky. What could this problem be? Mark was the person to ask the question on everyone's mind.  
  
" What problem?" Mark enquired.  
  
Everyone stared at Dane.  
  
" The problem is the reason why I came here. I am involved in a very tricky case at the moment. But the case just got even more complicated before I got here. The crime boss we are trying to put away for triple homicide found out about Jesse. He knew that if he hurt someone I cared about that I would get called of the case and he wouldn't get put on death row and have the lethal injection administered, he could quite literally get away with murder. He also figured that it would look to suspicious if he had me killed so he decided to go after one person no-one knew about.Jesse."  
  
Amanda had finally got everything sorted out in her mind. Now everything made sense.  
  
" So that Is why you took Jesse then. You figured if we knew where he was we would blow your cover, right?"  
  
" Exactly."  
  
Steve looked slightly insulted but knew where Dane's point was coming from.  
  
" You obviously don't know my dad then. He once fooled the whole of L.A into thinking that he was murdered in a car explosion in C.G car park!" Steve grinned as he said this. He was proud of his dad. Weird ways and all!  
  
" How the hell?"  
  
"Tell you later!" Mark smiled as he remembered that time; he actually found it fun!  
  
" Anyway, back to the case."  
  
Everyone sat astounded as they listened to plot get thicker. After 5 hours and about 30 cups of coffee they retired to bed to get some well-earned and needed rest. Mark, Amanda, Jesse and Dane upstairs and Steve downstairs.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
They must have been in bed all of 20 minutes when the power was cut. Mark was the first to notice; as he was still awake thinking about his dear adopted son Jess and how messed everything is for him. He clambered out of bed and went to find Amanda. He woke her to tell her about cut. As soon as she woke up properly she realized what was going on. They had found Dane and Jesse, they were after them. The pair ran into Dane and Jesse's rooms and woke them up. They made their way cautiously to the lounge. Downstairs Steve had heard all the commotion and had started to make his way upstairs. Halfway up the stairs on of the intruder's crept up behind him and hit him over the head. Steve landed on the stairs with a thump. The thump was loud enough to be heard by Mark because Steve is quite a big man. He silenced everyone to make sure he had heard what he thought. It was soon confirmed as the power came back on and Steve was chucked on to the floor at Dane's feet. Mark bent down to check his son. He was ok. Just a bit stunned.  
  
"Hi Dane, How things?" The evil evident in Craig's eyes as he questioned him.  
  
" They were better before you came" Dane dryly commented.  
  
" Now, now that's no way to talk to me because you know how quickly I get angry. I thought he might have been a good enough warning. I mean business this time Travis." He pointed to Steve who was on the floor groaning from the splitting headache the thump on his head had given him.  
  
" Why can't you leave my family and friends out of this, they are nothing to do with this. It's between me and you, not you and them."  
  
" Too late to leave them out if now. They are witnesses. They have seen my face."  
  
Dane didn't know how to react to this. He only had on idea. He just hoped it worked. As quick as lightning he shot his rival with deadly precision. He slumped to the floor, blood quickly formed around his lifeless body.  
  
Dane stared at his body; he had finally finished the war between them.  
  
" DAD!!!!"  
  
The bullet shot through the air at an amazing speed straight towards Dane. Jesse was the only one to notice the other person hiding behind the door wielding a gun. Jesse dove towards his dad using all his strength to push his body hard enough to stop the bullet from hitting his dad. He felt the cold hard bullet tear through his shoulder, pass through his shoulder blade and rip through his skin on the other side. He had done it he thought as he crashed to the floor hugging his arm because of the excruciating pain. He rolled over to see his dad on the floor covered in blood. At first he thought it was his own blood, the he saw the hole in his dad's chest. He screamed at the horror of the sight. " NOOO! DAD!!" His dad forced his eyes open and he looked at Jesse.  
  
" I'm sorry Jesse. I always loved you Jesse and I always will." He eyes closed and his breathing stopped. He died saying the things that meant the most to Jesse, the things he always wanted to say. He had finally said them. He had finally told his son he loves him.  
  
Steve came round to see the shooter loom towards them and pull out his gun. Steve reacted quickly and pulled out his own gun and shot him with deadly force. He too dropped to the floor. It was all finally over.  
  
The paramedics came and took Jesse in. Mark and Amanda accompanied him in the ambulance. All they way to C.G Jesse just kept repeating, " I tried but he still died" over and over again. He carried on repeating this until the very last second he was awake when they gave him the anesthetic for his op on his arm.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A week passed and Jesse's arm grew stronger but his heart took longer to heal. He was still very distraught about the previous events. All he could think was I was so wrong about my dad. He really loved me and I was so mean to him. I pushed him away. It's my entire fault. Mark walked in as Jesse thought. He could tell what he was thinking. He knew Jesse too well not to know. Jesse was like another son to him.  
  
" It's not your fault Jess, you weren't to know what was going on. You were only a child."  
  
" I wasn't a child last week was I. I knew what was going on and I still pushed him away. I never even got to tell him I was sorry or that I loved him." Jesse's eyes filled with tears as he said this. He couldn't hide is feelings now. Not any more, he knew how much it hurt him and other people he cared about.  
  
" Your dad knows Jesse. He knows you love him. You don't need to tell someone you love him or her, they already know. It's just nice to hear."  
  
" Steve is so lucky to have you Mark. You are the best person anyone could have for a dad." Mark replied with, " So was your dad Jesse, so was yours."  
  
Mark turned to leave the room so Jesse could get some rest but just before he left he said to Jesse, " Don't worry Jess, things will get better"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After two months Jesse was finally strong enough to leave C.G and go and visit his dad's grave. On the journey to the cemetery Jesse was very subdued and quiet. All three of his friends knew he would need a lot of support today, as it was a very big step for Jesse to try and make alone. Jesse could feel tears building up in his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he could go through with the visit. But he knew whatever happened today Mark, Amanda and Steve would be there to guide him. As he walked up to the grave he had mixed thoughts. What if I turned around and came another day? What if this is too much for me to handle? What if. Amanda interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" Jess, we're here"  
  
Jesse looked at the grave in disbelief. He couldn't believe his dad was dead. He didn't want to believe his dad was dead. He couldn't control himself any longer. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, his body shaking, each tear hurting more and more as he cried. Instantly all of his ' family' bent down to comfort him, hug him and re- assure him. " Jesse, listen to me, your dad loved you no matter how much it seemed he didn't. Never forget that Jesse, and never forget this. You have still got all of us as your family and we will always be your friends. You will be alright Jesse, we'll make sure of that." Amanda and Steve stood up along with Mark and fought to hold back their tears as they lead Jesse home. They both knew Mark meant what he said and no finer man could of said it better. 


End file.
